Pushing You Awey From the INSide
by xxPaulsVampirexx
Summary: its 1 Girls destiniy to save it all
1. Chapter 1

**(AN:: lol oky thisi s my first fic so i wnt reviewzz and i also want u 2 bee nice :-) **

On a dark dey in October, a girl was walking. It was fogy and nobody could se e exsept her. She had noodle vision. sHE SAW ASHADOW AND TUNRED AROUND QUIACKLY BECAUSE OF HER FAST GOD demon noddles were coming form her fingers as she tried to see what the shadow as. She called out to see who was there but no one ansewed eve nwith her grate heering. She couldnt even smell anyting with her supernose. It was invisble to her radar. Soething weird was afoot. Something EVIL. More evil than her dmeonic half. Sudenly her hair stated to freizz evne though she had hair straightneing powers. She turned around to find am an in a trenchato. "Castale!" She yelled memotionally.  
"Hello Kahrlae" castiel said.  
"WHAT do you want?" she stammered in a stutering way.  
Castkae smirked nkowingly.  
Kahrlae growled fiercly. "STOP SMURKING AT ME YOU EVIL BASTARD"  
"KAHRLEA YOU KNOW I AM NOT VIL" he growelled back "Prove it" Kahrlae challenged mancingly. "....I love you"  
"Wow"  
"Do you love me too"  
"um" Kahrlae felt wakardly. "You are a stupid bitch"  
"Im sorry but i dont know if ican love anyone castale.........."  
"But i love you why do you not love me. i have done everything for you" Castall's vocie got really loud like a car horn She avoided his eyes lookingly "KAHRLAE, I HATE WHEN YOU IGNORE ME WHEN I'MT ALKING TO YOU, NOW LOOK AT ME"  
She loked at him directly. Her melodic irish accent bleamed "you don't have to be a dick"  
"draling i am not trying to be a idkc but i want you to understand what i mean"  
"DONT YOUCALL ME DRARLING SHE SHOUTED" AT HIM. Her hair hit im acorss the face. Her hari was controled by her omotions. "Ow" he saidly said She felt regretable "Kahrlae i need your help.. uriel has escaped from the heaven perison"  
Just then......... a tall man who neded a har cut stepped out of a shrub smurkingly. It was Sam winchoster!


	2. Chapter 2

kArlae was sleping. but it was no speacful sleep. she aws hvavnig fashionback ngihtmares.

xoxoxo

it was dark in the house, and Kahrlae stood in front of the ghotes. "stop moving" She said in an exorcism voice. "your demone will be gown soon"  
the ghost stoped moving. "Beck Chic Find Ping Vino Tons Tutu" she snarled with vinegar the blacks moke expoosed from the ghosts mouth. the ghost looked at her sadlies.

xoxoxo

Kahrlae woke up in a pit of sad. "why are you sad" dan asked "i am not..." "yes you are" Dean challengedly said "ok i had a nightmare"  
"i am sorry"  
sudenly Castall appeared "hello"  
and then sam appeared "hi"  
i stared at castall for whiles because yestardey he said that he lobed me and but angles cannot show feelongs. His eyes looked deep lik a hoel dug in a consturction site. but blue. Sma pulled his laptop out of his rags "i believe we have cases"  
"no sSamuel" castall said gloringly "we haev gone over the proBlems" Sam nodded with fierce desacrifiation "urinal is out and we must stop him"  
"BUT HOW can w e stop UREL" said dean askly Castals lips turned upward in a murmingful way so because Den was not liking Castalls method of transportation we drove but kAHRlae's car said "hello" in an accent like a bootler would have in an amansino and dean and sam said what and kahrlae giggled "my car is telepathic'  
"tahts cool" sam said initiatedally sdean startd to walk over to his car "no what are you doing karhlae" sid with an confused tan "im goign tod rive..."  
" my car can fly" karhelae snooted "Wwow you're car is really cool karalhela," said dean lookig at her car like a fish looking out of a bowl at a person"  
"thanks"  
he smiled a drizzling smile that made her lions ster he was H OT she opened the door and sat in the triansquaracle.  
they did nto knw that Urinal was stnadign inside a male streep cliub 


	3. Chapter 3

Thay sented out falling the tarl of urinal "what doesse he smell iike kkalhrlaea" deena sked "bakoin grease" kalrae spansered "Yum Den Siad" but kalrae and castarl said in ugnglyiness "WEH AVE 2 GO FIND HIM U CAN EAT BACONS OKATER"  
"oRANGE" deaen shotued because he still had toretes and it wudnt go awey'  
"lol" casteal said but then he moved in frant of dane and he was like "sorry about your toretess doen pleas get well soon xo"  
"donut be a farg castel" sam said he was honophomic

"shat up: karlhela said because she was not homoerophobic and she liked everyone ven alines. "lETS GO YOU GUYS NOW I SMELL URNINAL"  
theey went throu the dumpaster becau4 that is how you moanuer in the world and they daw lits of BANA HAMOCKS "ureniel was sitting there" in the strep clubed and he said "whot are you DONG HERE" to the six peopl BUT THERE WAS NO SIX PEPLE! ther was only 4 but urinal could see IMSP...  
"there is no six peopel here" kahrlea said starnley to Urniel and Urienl looked back a her assogantly Ueinal gaped with boulders "naver maid" he truedn his attention back to male stabber the storpe said "oh hiiii" and then urlne gave him FIFT YBUCKS and said "this si nice" and kahlrea said "ew" to casteal and castila covvered her eys because she was too spushel to see that "I am otommy wiseau" the straper intersected "wat is ^"  
(an tommy wiseu is my favorit dirctr"_)  
"we ar elooking for important informatiosn on urinals" kahrlea said detereddly to timmy wiseau urinal tunef to the six of the meverythough he could see thw two tht no one els doculd and the imps htat he saw were greenyl "WHAT DO YOUW ANT" he raored at kahrelaes beautiful faces castagrae groned nad staped in front of karles to protect rfrom urinals acid spat"  
"YOu HAVE AESCAPED FOM THE PORSONS CURINAL" castiella said argily Urinal gapsed Stiel stared at Urle and uuirnal strated looking sick and SUDDNELY HVOMOTED he dispapered in a frappe of vomit Tomym wsiau looked sadely at the vomot "where has urle gone" he sadi torginacally castert sorted out the fats "it is a misterae but i will foud it"  
tommy lokked storngly " DOST THOu needst hlep"  
"He has it under control," Sam said.  
"Let me know if I can help somehow," Tommy said kindly. Dean nodded.  
d why is this aspfhiasf "Don't you have any idea where he might be?" Sam asked Castiel, frustrated at Uriel's disappearance and the vomit on the floor.  
Castiel shook his head. "He could be anywhere."  
Dean sighed and turned away. "Kahrlae, do you think your car could help?" he asked tentatively.  
Kahrlae smirked. "Of course. My nose might be able to help, too."  
Castiel looked apprehensively at her, but when she glanced at him, he looked away from her intense gaze than karle gremed and turen to the doard "i ned 2 clen up tha vomt" castel said "FORGE VOMTI SAID DEN WITH TORETS wE NEED TO FIND URnal"  
"Ok" said castel and he walked to the dor and opene for Karhlea becasu he was a gennelme sam griwled HE AWNTED TO PEN DOR FOR KARLEA HE WAS MO0R GENALMAN THEN CASTERL Den smurked at a ll of dem and he went thro the dored before kahrela because he was not a gnleman and had torets which amde him walk thu doros furst "den wanghcestere that was roode" karles frowned and deen loked at ehr with apprens and then fels bade"  
"sry' he texted tem a notre.  
karhare nooded hhe was forgiveng.  
Carstel smarked at Kahrela and said "OK GO THRO GHT EDOOR"  
karleh weas going to go throu doer btu then TOMY WISEU CANE BY AND HE AS ON FIAR! but karleh put it onut with her heri and then hapy was round.  
Tomym Swau sad "thanks" and he fofered to take kahrela for a "ride" lol but she said no sarm swammingly poshed tem out of the starpe club and then...  
Surdnely a car came roshing arond the conrer and Kahrela thought of the gohst exercise she did once and she crie a littel.  
a mean nomed pasul bneer caum rond coner and sard how iis cry?"  
"HI" kahreal said poltley "u cry when u sad ok what is ur namE"  
sutndley pual had BURSD. tey wre beg burzds.  
tey esclplodesds when theyti hot thongs Tommy sid "oh hi paul" and paul smle d a crepre smell at his self pasul had a hot thong tomy cond restist and they started SEXING in midle of stert it was 4:36 PM.  
kahlrea loked wya and straightedn her hair with pours and cleaned out the nodles in her eyes the nodltes rewer flovered boof thuz tiem intsude of chuxken "yum noodel" castel said smileingly can "i have a tastes" he asked kahrela sugjerstly "U ARE AGNELK U NAT HAVE SEKS THAT IS AGINST CRISTIAN"  
nd then den was liekbUT IA M NOT AND LIEKD AKLRES FACE "I JUST SWANTED SUM NODLESS" shreekd castl "STUP LICKEING KAHRELA TOOS"  
tehoin EVRYONEUN stardeed locking kraheleknagifnkne "cureinal appeared and liked kahrlea and then disaapeard agains"  
Kahlrea looked at grond there was chowndr where Urkenal had stood and gone ways she said "wow"  
and thon cockstall sayed untwo doon und same end kaklrhae SDUENLY CELINE DEILON BUT NOT TREAL becaus eshe was singning about stinicanics klarhe cried tears of blud at the butiful sund lol :')  
suddenlyt john wallcot "thes fnficution is so good" jon said.  
tommy lokd at the group ofpeople wisly "that's life" he said lnegnthlingly 'ITS WAT I ALWAS TEL ME SAN DAEINNY'  
sudnly danny walked said "IT"S TREU" and walked way hwe nt 2 go tel lsia how he wanted to lvu and kss her xo so sweet lol and lsia watned mrakss hot hto looovein and lsia watned mrakss hot hto looovein like surper hottt tomy did not crar becus jonny kild imhself and tomyh wa sjust twin Kahrlea said "my hair itches" castle said "hair does no kitch you stpuid bitch"  
BUTLEON scremed den no on understands ham becase he ahs tortets paul smeled semcrely knowing what butleon was BUTELON WAS DENS POCKKETME THAT HE STOEL BUT COLD TNO TT TEL BECAUSE THEN THEY OWULD KNOW SDA STORY den twitched his fagner like he did when hw as nervous and kahrlea told him he was a lino and he said I AMNOT and pasal because whas hot thongs "It isn't true, I did not hit her. I did naaaht. Oh hi, Kahrlae." The ghsot of Johnny suddenly appeared.  
" SDALT AND BURN" Den scramed he AHD TO KILL GHOSTS THEY WER SATNS DICK jognonay had NO cheery folling lift in hum at ALL "No" Jony wisped in Kahrlea's nose "GET FOF IT " scremed akahrlea CASTLE SCREAMED AND SCREAMED AND SCREAMED "Shat up" Paul Bendo sadi to castele because eh cold not think of raps while he was scroming "den winceshter it ok ur pokmeons i ptu tem in my basment in lebanon"  
"cole rape paul" saidkahrlea niggas niggas everywhere


End file.
